Monochrome
by Keii-Saru21
Summary: He wasn't supposed to stay for long, but he was in way deeper than he thought. He thought she would help, but she just kept pushing him down.


**Monochrome**

**Situations and Introductions**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Please Enjoy

* * *

The situation was always the same, but his surroundings always changed.

The room was silent, allowing his ears to keep beat with the painful thumping in his head. There was a glow in the dark clock with both hands on the six, but the curtains didn't let him see if it was morning or night. But what did that matter; he didn't even know where he was. He closed his eyes and allowed the ticking of the clock to lull him into unconsciousness.

He opened his eyes to the blinding sun. He wasn't used to the sun and the sun didn't like him, for it was trying to melt his eyes. He fought the urge to wrap himself and ignore the woman who had disturbed his peaceful anguish.

"Good, afternoon"

He needed to play nice, so he gave her one of his well-practiced smiles. "Good afternoon." He scrutinized her, but her face didn't match anything in his profiles. "And you are?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I found you passed out outside of my house, it must have been due to the concussion on your head. My neighbor helped me bring you inside, and she told me to let her know if I needed help with anything else."

So if she went missing, a description of his face would be all over the news. That wasn't very convenient. "Thank you." He wanted to take the annoying bandages of, but that wouldn't be considered normal.

"Mr.-"

"Sai. My name is Sai." He could at least try to earn her trust. "My word may not mean much, but I promise that I am not going to hurt you."

She avoided his gaze and focused on the floor. Her social skills were worse than his.

"Would you care to join me for lunch?"

"That would be nice."

She showed him where to wash up and handed him some clean clothes, a toothbrush and a razor which he look at with distrust. Were these her boyfriends, husbands or maybe...

"Are you a prostitute?"

She looked distraught.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to be rude" He cleared his throat. "Are you by chance a lady of the night?"

She took a quick step back and placed her hand on her waist. The euphemism wasn't working for her and he bet she either had pepper spray or a Taser. But he didn't want to find out. "I mean you seem awfully prepared to have a man stay over at your house. It was the only logical conclusion I could come up with." He wasn't lying.

The woman shook her head. "No. I went last night to buy these; I saw that your clothes were tattered and thought that you might want to clean up."

"I see." He entered the restroom and out of habit began to check every corner. He knew he wasn't going to find anything, but the single toothbrush on the sink proved she lived alone. This worked to his advantage, he would only have to negotiate with one person.

The last time he had a decent meal was three years ago so his stomach refused to take in more than a couple of spoonful's and a piece of bread.

"It's delicious."

"Thank you." She took a sip of water.

"You did a pretty good job with the bandaging. Are you a nurse?"

"No, but I have a lot of practice with healing the wounded."

Sai stirred his soup. "Hey, do you by any chance know a place called Sunagakure?"

"Sunagakure? She furrowed her brows. "Sorry it doesn't ring a bell. This is a very small town and I don't go out much. But you are more than welcome to use the computer for directions."

He pushed the plate away. "Why did you help me?"

"You needed help, and even in your bad shape you refused to go to the hospital." She put her spoon down.

So the feeling was mutual.

"I have nowhere to go." He wasn't comfortable with other of his species and he knew he shouldn't overstep her boundaries, but he had no other choice. "May I please stay here? I have no money and I won't be able to pay for a while. But I will find a place and repay you for your troubles." He smiled at her. Now that he was on his own, there was no way he could play his cards wrong. He didn't know her, and she didn't know him. It was perfect.

"Sure."

That was too easy. "Aren't you going to interrogate me?"

She gave defeated sigh and walked towards him, he stood up fearing that he had said something bad and was about to get slapped, but she only outstretched her hand to him.

"My name is Hinata. I hope that we can get along."

Maybe someday his smile will be as genuine as hers.

"Your business is yours and yours only, but until the time that you are ready, if ever, I will be more than willing to listen."

He released her hand, it didn't feel right. She was something that felt breakable.

"If you don't mind, I do need underwear."

For now, he would try to give this thing called life a shot, instead of being shot at.

* * *

**Keii-Saru21: **Thank you for stopping by. I'm so excited to join this fandom :D

The next chapters will be longer, I don't like writing short chapters, they make me feel incomplete and that I'm lacking, but since this is the prologue, I will forgive myself.


End file.
